Episode 410
by tvfangirl23
Summary: Jane was almost drowned by the murdered of a fireman. Things couldn't get anything worse. Could it? Disclaimer: I don't own anything , if I did Red John would of been killed by Jane by now Hint spoilers and a bit of Jisbon :D


"I am gonna look for the murder weapon." Jane told Lisbon as he walks with his flashlight into the woods. She nodded and continue to talk to the witness. He walks deeper into the woods, heading close to the pond,he sees a shadow as he walks closer. Just for a second Jane turns his head, a guy with a hoodie jumps out of the water, grabbing Jane by the collar and throws him in and pushes Jane underwater. He struggles, the guy pushes him down hard, trying to make sure he gets unconscious. Jane fights for air, pushing the guy so he could get his head above water. For a second his head Bobbled above water and took a breath but the asalent pulled Jane down and his head went back under. Still fighting his way back but his head felt light headed and couldn't breath. The water started to invade his lungs, then everything went black.

Meanwhile Agent Teresa Lisbon tells Agent Cho that she will get Jane because they are done questioning. She hated when Jane runs off and doesn't know where he is at. As she walks into the direction where Jane wonder off too she had a gut finally something was wrong. "Jane?" She called out and no response. "Jane?, Jane come on!" Still nothing and then she walked closer to the pond, her heart sank, she couldn't believe her eyes, Patrick Jane floating in the pond unconscious. "JANE!" Lisbon yelled as she ran into the water, grabbing him and pulling him to shore yelling "HELP, PARAMEDICS I NEED HELP NOW, please!" She made it to shore and check to see if he had a pulse, nothing, she checked to see if he was breath, nothing, nothing at all. Lisbon started to do CPR. "Come on Jane, BREATH." The paramedics reached them and took over. Cho and Rigsby where right behind. The paramedic unbutton Patrick's vest and shirt quickly "How long has he been out here?" One of the Paramedics asked. "6... Maybe 7 minutes." Lisbon mumbled. She felt the warm tears flowing down her face. Her hands where numb from the cold. The Paramedics check for pulse again and nothing, his heart had stop. They get the paddles ready and one of paramedics said clear but nothing happened and so they shocked him again, stil no pulse and once again Jane jerk and coughed out water. He was now breathing but hard. They put the oxygen mask over his mouth, they start to move him to the gurney. "Jane?, Jane can you hear me?" Lisbon cried out. "He is going to be fine, he will be just fine." She mumbled under her breath. She followed the paramedics to the ambulance as they rush him in. She looked back at her agents and said "Agent Cho, Rigsby I am going to go with Jane, call Vanpelt tell her what happen and send out a search team for Jane's attacker." "Yes Boss." Both agents said. Lisbon jumps into the ambulance and the doors closed, they speed away to the hospital.

At the office Agent Vanpelt was waiting for the return of her collides, her phone rang, it was Rigsby. She answered, "hey Rigby." "Grace Jane was attacked, whoever attacked him tried to drown him and almost succeeded, boss is on the way to the hospital as we speak." Vanpelt could hear the concern in his voice. "Oh my God is he going to be ok?" She sounded a bit worry. "I think so, the good thing is he is breathing again." "Wait, he wasn't breathing before?" "Yeah... That's what Boss said when she found him, but the Important thing is that he is alive now." "Yeah, just the thought of almost losing Jane..." She trailed off. "I know, but he will be alright. I have to go." "Ok see you guys soon." She hangs up and gets back to work.

At the hospital, Lisbon paces back and forth in the waiting room. It has been an hour since they have arrived. She was still wet from the freezing water from dragging Jane out of the pond but she didn't care. Her mind was focused on how Jane was doing, a Doctor started to walk towards her, "Friend of Patrick Jane's?" Lisbon looked up and said "yeah , is ok?" "He should be just fine but he is still not breathing on his own, Does he have any respiratory problems?" "No, not that I know of." She mumbled. "Ok, well at the moment we are going to do a quick MRI just in case but at the moment all we can do is wait and see. In about an hour you can go see him. His room is 202 down the hall , a nurse will come and get you when you can see him." Doctor had assured her. "Thanks." Lisbon took a deep breath and finally sat down in the chair where she was standing. 20 minutes later her phone rang, taking her phone out of her pocket and answer it. "Hello?" "Hey Teresa, it's me Bertram, i heard someone tried drowning Jane, is he ok?" "Hey Boss, yeah for the most part, they are doing an MRI, he is still unconscious but breathing." Lisbon breathed. "Let me know when he wakes and I want a full report on my desk tomorrow." Yes sir." They hang up.


End file.
